halofandomcom_it-20200215-history
Discussione:Halo: Reach
La vecchia discussione è stata spostata a causa del suo notevole peso; può essere comunque letta nell'archivio apposito: #Archivio 1 News Ragazzi ho dovuto archiviare la vecchia discussione in quanto molto lunga. comunque, la news sta in un "update" di halo: Reach, piuttosto notevole, ovviamente accessibile solo a chi ha una console connessa ad internet: http://halo.xbox.com/en-us/news/headline/the-halo-bulletin-83111-/211200 qui spiegano che aggiornamenti verranno effettuati, cambieranno drasticamente il multigiocatore... e probabilmente avranno "peso" anche sulla campagna.--Yubbo 17:55, set 3, 2011 (UTC) ps: spiega anche perchè dan ayoub aveva parlato della pistola di halo ce in reach. comunque per ora ho letto cose per lo più buone, evitano l'armor lock spamming...Yubbo 18:09, set 3, 2011 (UTC) Molti di questi cambiamenti mi piacciono, soprattutto quello dell'armor lock, l'unica cosa che non mi convince è il togliere l'abilità di parare la lama con i pugni. 19:03, set 3, 2011 (UTC) invece proprio quella della lama è una cosa che aprezzo: se passa attraverso le armature, com'è possibile che non passi attraverso un fucile? giustamente mi pare più logico che riesca ad uccidere o quantomeno a ferire chi sta dalla parte della lama... anche se questo errore mi è successo molto, ma molto di rado, e quelle poche volte che mi è successo è stato a favore mio (sopravvissuto ad un assalto di un alpha zombie). La cosa che invece non mi piace è la riduzione dell'invisibilità, ma daltronde se l'hanno ridotta, c'è certamente un criterio per cui questo è accaduto; ho notato che il tempo è ridotto drasticamente, fare il cecchino tra i massi di Hemorrage sarà molto più complicato, ora. per il resto gli aggiornamenti li ritengo tutti buoni, anche se quello sulla mira più "precisa" o meno precisa a seconda delle impostazioni, non l'ho capita molto bene (non ho capito cosa intendono imporre come "standard")Yubbo 00:14, set 4, 2011 (UTC) Sul piano della lama ci ho ripensato ed è vero, in fatto di realisticità perde se uno con una magnum riesce a parare una spada che dovrebbe trapassare l'armatura MJORNIR. Sull' invisibilità io credo che con un tempo ridotto si riduca anche il numero dei camper invisibili dietro gli angoli oppure con lo sniper a distanza. Non ho capito una cosa: "Reduce the bonus time the player gets in Active Camo while standing still." che significa esattamente? 12:49, set 4, 2011 (UTC) con l'invisibilità attiva, se ti muovi, oltre a diventare visibile, perdi più velocemente la barra dell'energia. in pratica, se stai fermo, sei completamente invisibile ed in più lo rimani per parecchio tempo (anche un minuto o poco meno). in pratica stanno riducendo il tempo "massimo" di invisibilità da fermo; ora magari, per farti un esempio, puoi rimanere al limite 15 secondi in meno (dato che mi pare proprio che abbiano ridotto il tempo di 15 secondi). la cosa secondo me è scomoda, spero valga solo per il multigiocatore e non per campagna e sparatoria, rimanere invisibile durante un ondata era una cosa abbastanza comoda ( e comunque, appena torni visibile, hai mezzo mondo che ti salta addosso...)Yubbo 13:39, set 4, 2011 (UTC) Ah ok capito, chissà, vedremo come si trasformerà il multigiocatore con queste modifche...(sperando in meglio) sulla faccenda del mirino neanche io ho capito che cosa intendono con la modifica della precisione... boh 19:14, set 4, 2011 (UTC) comunque non so a te com'è sembrato, ma a me il matchmaking è parso letteralmente ingiocabile questi ultimi mesi. anche in sparatoria trovavo spesso qualche imbecille coi cheat attivi, ma mi sarà capitato un paio di volte in un anno che il gioco è fuori, ormai. invece il multigiocatore è diventato sempre più popolato da camper, cheater e altra sorta di gente (quelli che ti uccidono per rubarti le armi, ad esempio...), non a caso mi sono autoesiliato in sparatoria e campagna cooperativa... dove c'è una ridottissima quantità di cheater (praticamente pari a zero), ma dove ci sono un sacco di idioti che cercano di rubarti uccisioni ogni volta che possono... e ho pure scoperto di non essere l'unico a pensarlo, anche sulla pagina di facebook di halo reach c'era parecchia gente che si lamentava di aimbot e altre cose del genere... tu che ne pensi?Yubbo 20:06, set 4, 2011 (UTC) Si hai ragione in questi ultimi mesi sto live si è riempito di gentaglia, tra cui anche bambini di circa 6-7 anni inglesi e americani che ti inviano messaggi con robe del tipo: "You are a fucked camper" "N00B you are" e altri che magicamente spariscono per riapparire più in là e altri ancora che ti uccidono da morti... -.-" certe volte spengo l'xbox solo perchè non voglio bestemmiare troppo!! Per fortuna mi sono iscritto ad un clan abbastanza serio, dove almeno la gente con cui gioco non usa cheat e si diverte nel modo giusto!! Un giorno dovremo farci un partita insieme se ti va, visto che a parte quella sparatoria laggosa su ODST non abbiamo mai fatto niente insieme. 20:16, set 7, 2011 (UTC) LOL, stavo usando la chiavetta quel giorno, era una cosa incredibile. il vantaggio però è che prevedevi qualunque cosa, avevi tre volte il tempo a disposizione per fare quello che volevi xD infatti ad un certo punto ero con un comandante col martello e lo evitavo ogni volta xD che ricordi halo 3 odst, la fisica del corpo a corpo sovrapotenziata... xD un pugno di un brute e finisci fuori dalla mappa--Yubbo 01:13, set 8, 2011 (UTC) ahahahahaha stupendo poi con quel martello distruttore possono anche distruggere il wraith con un colpo xD (hanno cambiato la grafica delle modifiche!!) 10:22, set 8, 2011 (UTC) eh lo so, già visto ieri... non mi ci trovo per nulla con questo nuovo editor... vabbé, se è obbligatorio non possiamo farci nulla... impareremo ad usarlo :)Yubbo 12:37, set 8, 2011 (UTC) vorrei chiedere se si può tradurre le mappe e le tipo partite sparatorie perche poi non si capisce niente No, ma è per un motivo preciso: in multigiocatore, anche italiano, conservano il loro nome originale, salvo in alcuni casi i tipi partita, se fanno parte dell'elenco "originale".Yubbo 17:55, mar 5, 2012 (UTC) Aggiornare Consiglio: Occorre aggiornare alcuni dati risalenti alla Beta Multiplayer e al periodo pre-uscita. ??? Unknown Monitor (discussioni) 18:48, set 14, 2012 (UTC) si, può darsi. però non ho bene in mente cosa xD avevo dato una spuntata alla voce un pò di tempo fa... relativamente :3Yubbo (discussioni) 21:14, set 14, 2012 (UTC) Concept di Reach http://www.isaachannaford.com/ Se avete tempo e voglia, qui trovate i concept principali di reach. :) 16:09, ago 27, 2013 (UTC)